


Initiate Evasive Manoeuvres

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, MIT Era, Science Safety Protocols: Initiated, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Mama Rhodes' beautifully kept backyard is not ready for the trauma of being a rocket launch station.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Initiate Evasive Manoeuvres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



“I can’t believe I’m saying this, sugarplum,” Tony slings his arm across Rhodey’s shoulder, “but I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Rhodey gasps. “Are you doubting my science, Tony? What the heck, man, that cuts me deep. I’m wounded, right here,” and he thumps his chest vigorously. Tony nods, because insulting a man’s ability to science is some harsh shit, it’s true. Even if said man is currently inebriated.

Tony waves his free arm expansively, sloshing some champagne accidentally over his fingers. “I just think that Mama Rhodes would like to keep rocket-launching away from her tomato plants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because clearly as a friend of Tony's, Rhodey has had some wild ideas himself. Usually he might be better at not going through with them, but sometimes Tony has to reel him back.


End file.
